babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Red Sector
Red Sector was an area of Babylon 5 that served as the station's commercial area. Businesses such as hotels, casinos, bars, and conference areas could be found here. Medlab, Security headquarters, and the Judiciary were also located in Red Sector. Access to Red Sector was unrestricted. Notable Locations Banquet Room Red Sector features several large rooms that can be rented for ceremonial or festive occasions. The rental fee may include any furnishings that can be supplied by the station Quartermaster, though the renting party may also supply their own furnishings.The Official Guide to Babylon 5 (CD ROM) In 2258 Ambassador Mollari used a Banquet Room to demonstrate Centauri cultural beliefs as a part of a cross cultural exchange.The Parliament of Dreams Later that year a Banquet was helf for the League of Non-Aligned Worlds representatives. Ambassador G'Kar protested the Narn Narn delegation has been seated next to the Vree, citing their horrific table manners.Survivors In 2259 Londo rented a banquet room to celebrate the 30th anniversary of his ascension. Later that year, Urza Jaddo held a Banquet to honour his reunion with his old friend Londo Mollari. It ended abruptly when Jaddo challenged Mollari to The Morago. Knives Bazaar One of several shopping centres on B5, the Bazaar features shops and stalls carrying goods from all over the known galaxy and some of the best bargains this side of Centauri Prime. In 2259 during the latest round of fighting between the "Green" and "Purple" Drazi, a major fight broke out in the Bazaar.The Geometry of Shadows Later that year when a Babylon 5 merchandising store was opened, several of the products on sale were produced by some of the traders in the Bazaar.There All the Honor Lies In 2260, when Brother Edward dropped his bag in Brown Sector, Garibaldi later found someone trying to sell it down in the Bazaar.Passing Through Gethsemane Casino ]] The casino in Red Sector offers a variety of games where all currencies are accepted. When he first arrived on the station, Londo Mollari would often spend allot of his time and money in this establishment, although over time, as he gained in power and responsibility, games of chance no longer held his interest.The Gathering In late 2258 while investigating the murder of Stephen Petrov, a lead led Security Chief Garibaldi to a man named Devereaux, who was know to hang out in the Casino.Chrysalis When in 2259 a large contingent of Earthforce Marines arrived on the station, a major fight broke out, precipitated by Private Kleist and Lieutenant Warren Keffer. GROPOS (episode) Concourse The Concourse is an open pathway that runs the length of Red Sector. It is open to foot traffic only and offers splendid views of the open core of the station.ref>The War Prayer Conference Rooms Red Sector featured several areas that can be rented for business meetings and contract negotiations. Complete privacy is assured and all rooms are equipped with a full range of data retrieval tools. The conference rooms systems are fully integrated into the station's central computer system and can be linked to any compatible datanet.The Gathering Dark Star A bar and nightclub in Red Sector, owned by Ock. Ock took great pride in the fact that he procured only the very best female dancers on the station, as a result the club had a sector wide reputation as a fine pleasure spot for all sentients. The dancers would perform sets in the main area and were also available to be hired for private shows. In addition to the main area, the club also features a private area in the back for high stakes games of chance. In 2258 Adira Tyree was working as an exotic dancer in the Dark Star when she met Londo Mollari.Born to the Purple Later that year, Londo talked Lennier into to a game of cards in the Dark Star, the it ended abruptly when one of the other players, a Hurr, discovered Londo attempting to cheat. After the ensuing riot Security arrested 30 humans and aliens.The Quality of Mercy Doug's Dugout Located in Red 05, Doug's Dugout was a premiere sports bar that offers real-time links to Las Vegas and New Vegas, sporting events on Earth or the colonies in addition to the bar's own in-house games. A variety of fast food from a number of different worlds is also on offer. Earhart's Earhart's was an officer's club, reserved for Earthforce personal and invited guests, it serves casual meals 24 hours a day and features an excellent view of the Station's inner core.Points of DepartureExogenesisIt is named for the 20th Century aviator Amelia Earhart.JMS post on GENIE - 8/16/1994 A club rule requires any officer entering on official business buys the next round of drinks. Garibaldi once made this mistake.A Race Through Dark Places As tradition, only swing or big-band music is played in Earhart's.JMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated 11/5/1994 The Fresh Air Restaurant Babylon 5's most expensive and high class restaurant, Fresh Air was aptly named as the main dining area was roofless and afforded a stunning view of the interior of the station, including the garden areas. It was frequently the restaurant of choice for many of the crew as well as the diplomatic guests and also offered a take-out delivery service to station residents.Meditations on the Abyss In early 2258 Londo Mollari made a reservation for himself and Adira Tyree.Born to the Purple In December of that year, Catherine Sakai and Jeffrey Sinclair took Michael Garibaldi and Susan Ivanova out to dinner at Fresh Air to announce their engagement and to ask the two to serve as best man and maid of honour, respectively.Chrysalis In early 2259 Delenn asked Sheridan out to dinner at Fresh Air in an effort to learn more about humans, following her change.A Race Through Dark Places In early 2260 Julie Musante, Babylon 5's newly arrived political officer from the Ministry of Peace "suggested" that she and Sheridan dine at Fresh Air in an attempt to get to know one another, though her true motive was as a prelude to seduction.Voices of Authority The Gardens ]] The Gardens in Red Sector feature over 150 different kinds of plant life from several planets. Maze The Maze is an oxygen producing plant life covering an area some 60 foot square and 8 foot tall. Designed in the vein an old-Earth English garden, visitors can spend hours in the challenge of finding their way through the maze. Recreation Centre A popular location in Red Sector, this facility includes several virtual reality games and several pathways though a number of green areas that are a part of the station's overall atmosphere recycling infrastructure. There are also several open areas suitable for outdoor games including an Earth baseball pitch equipped with robotic pitchers and catchers.Knives Rotunda Bramner's casket lying in state in the Rotunda|thumb|150px|right]] Like the Sanctuary in Blue Sector, the Rotunda is a place set aside for gatherings, both public and private including religious services, lectures and diplomatic receptions. Zócalo The central marketplace located in Red 05 and home to many open bars, kiosks, cart vendors and shops. The name comes from the Mexican word that has come to mean "great marketplace" or "central plaza", though the literal meaning is closer to "base" or "plinth".JMS post on rec.arts.sf.tv.babylon5.moderated - 10/9/1993See Wikipedia:Plaza de la Constitución for details and origin of the term "Zócalo" More than once the Zocalo had to be shut down due to public riots; first in 2259 during the Centauri bombing of Narn, in 2260 following the Earth Alliance declaration of martial law and again in 2261 during the incident with the Thirdspace artifact.The Long, Twilight StrugglePoint of No ReturnThirdspace (movie) Eclipse Cafe Located on the promenade of the Zocalo, the Eclipse Cafe is a lower budget option for a quick bite to eat. The varied menu includes Flarn and Centauri meatballs, a dish not unlike Narn Breen or Earth Swedish meatballs. Sub Sectors Red 01 When a second wave of unknown alien attack force assaulted Babylon 5 in February 2262, all hands were called to on Red 01 to deal with fires on the deck burning in from the hull.A View from the Gallery Red 02 After having a "very frank and open conversation" with Mr. Garibaldi, Captain Lochley caught a Transport Tube to Red 02.Learning Curve Red 03 The location of one of Babylon 5's many business conference areas and temporary quarters. In May 2258, Ambassador Kosh arranged to meet with Talia Winters and Mr. Abbut in Red 03 at "the hour of scampering" and again the following day at "at the hour of longing". Deathwalker (episode) In August that year Security Chief Garibaldi was called to "245" (assault with a deadly weapon) in Red 03. It seams the perpetrator was under some chemical intoxication. TKO While pursuing from Jonathan Harris Mars, Alfred Bester stayed in a the temporary residence in unit 7, in Red 03. The Corps is Mother, the Corps is Father Red 04 In April 2258, Commander Sinclair attempted to get Jason Ironheart off the station by ordering a route cleared from Blue 16 through to Red 4 on the pretext that it was a drill.Mind War In August or 2262, several Centauri civilians are lynched and murdered by mobs, once such victim was attacked in Red 04.Movements of Fire and Shadow Red 05 The Bazaar and the Zocalo are located in Red 05. When Lyta Alexander first came aboard the station on January 3rd, 2257 she was assigned quarters in Red 05. Commander Sinclair showed her the way by cutting through the Alien Sector.The Gathering Argo "Big Belly" owned an establishment in Red 05, though the last person to call him that to his face wound up an entrée.Born to the Purple Red 05, compartment #23 was home to Ziklag-Ziklag Weapons, a licensed arms dealer that sold a wide range of weapons from all species, including a wide range of light munitions as well as a selection of battlefield electronic systems. Transactions involving the licensed sale of weapons on B5 is perfectly legal, so long as the merchandise itself is transferred off the station. Mr Timothy Chase was Ziklag's factor on Babylon 5. Red 06 In April of 2258, after escaping captivity by a pair of unknown operatives, Commander Sinclair was spotted by a security officer on level 2 of Red 06.And the Sky Full of Stars In August Security Chief Garibaldi called the security station in Red 06 for a pick up after arresting a pair of criminals dealing in stolen Medlab slappers.TKO Red 07 In May 2258 the Liner Calisto docked in Bay 12 all passengers holding berths on that flight were instructed to see Miss Uru in Red 07.Deathwalker (episode) When Amanda Carter, a representative of the Martian Consortium visited Babylon 5 in March of 2259, she stayed in Suite 15 of Red 07.A Spider in the Web Red 12 Was severely damaged in January 2257 when a Minbari Assassin detonated a self destruct. The Gathering Red 14 Red 14 #57 was the location of the offices of Laughing Dragon Shipping, a small but influential business operated by Mr. Ashi Van Troc. Red 15 Most of Red 15 was blown out in January 2260 when an explosive devise was detonated by Robert Carlson, trapping between ten and twenty people.Convictions Red 26 Mirriam Runningdear ran a shop in Red 26 before she was Mindwiped by a Na'ka'leen Feeder. Grail (episode) References Category:Babylon 5 places